1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement assist system for assisting a creature in moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a technique to recover motor ability of a patient whose body part such as the lower limb or the like is paralyzed due to neuropathy by applying an electrical stimulation to the patient via a functional electrical stimulation device (FES device). Further, there has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-073935 a technique which controls the timing of the electrical stimulation by the FES device or an electrical stimulation device on the basis of a posture or an action of the patient to assure a safety walking for the patient. Furthermore, there has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-061217 a device which assists or guides a human in walking movement involving a movement of a thigh by applying a force respectively to the waist and the thigh via an orthosis, namely an outfit.
However, there is a variation on response of a human body with respect to an electrical stimulation, which brings about a difficulty in assisting stably a human in moving. Moreover, even though a force is applied to a human body, it still results in a difficulty in assisting stably a human in moving if the natural strength in the human that should be brought out is not sufficiently exploited.